Two Worlds, One Loved One
by Doll Girl
Summary: DarkWing Duck and Scrooge McDuck share fond words over the death of a mutual loved one.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Scrooge McDuck felt tears fall down his old face as he looked out the window. Darkwing Duck bowed his head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Mr. McDuck…"

Scrooge clenched his hands. "Save it!" he said harshly.

DW winced. "I…I know you cared for him. So did I."

"Care does not even begin to describe how I felt for the lad, "Scrooge said quietly. "He was like a son to me."

Darkwing felt his own tears return. His own hands were clutching the familiar yellow scarf that was stained with blood and torn.

Launchpad McQuack had given his life for Darkwing. He had stood in front of him and allowed the bullets from Steelbeak to rip through him before the villain had ran off laughing as Darkwing had tried to help his friend.

Launchpad had only looked at him and given him a weak smile before the spark of life left and he stared straight up.

DW had closed his friends eyes before breaking down over Launchpad's body.

Now the pilot was in S.H.U.S.H. Morgue and being autopsied.

Scrooge went over to a photo of him, Launchpad, the boys, and Webby. "Lad always brought a smile to my face. Nevermind that he crashed so often. He loved to fly. He was always willing do to what ever it took to…" he couldn't finish due to his choking voice.

DW stood there and began shaking as the horrible events came back. "To help and make others happy."

Scrooge looked at him. He now saw the caped duck in a new light. "You understood him?"

DW smiled sadly. "I don't know who found who that day really. But I've never regretted it. My daughter adores him." He then frowned and looked down. "How am I gonna tell her?"

Scrooge sighed. "I have to tell the boys and Webby. As well as Duckworth and Mrs. Beakly."

"Do..do you know how to get in touch with his family?" DW asked.

Scrooge sighed and shook his head. "Died a few years before he left for St. Canard." His eyes turned sad as he remembered that day.

Scrooge remembered that day well. He had seen the restlessness in the young duck and knew that Launchpad wasn't really needed here as a pilot anymore now that the boys were back with Donald after he had returned from the Navy and married Daisy. They lived close by and Donald encouraged that they kept in contact.

So Scrooge did something for Launchpad he knew was for the best. He didn't fire him…far from it. He gave Launchpad a check and told him to call should he need ANYTHING and that he wanted to keep in touch. He also expected letters bi weekly and a weekly phonecall.

Launchpad had been shocked! He asked why.

Scrooge could only smile and chuckle. "Because you were born for adventure."

He smiled tearfully as he remembered what came next. The large hug that accompanied had enveloped him and he knew that his life was complete.

Had he told Launchpad how he saw him? He did. For the first time in his life he told someone how he truly felt about him.

He hadn't expected the feelings to be reciprocated almost tenfold.

Now he realized that he had no regrets regarding the pilot. Launchpad knew.

He looked at Darkwing Duck carefully. Apparently he had many regrets. "Regret nothing. Launchpad did what he always does."

The masked crusader looked at the old duck in shock. "Sir?"

"I can see it in your eyes. He would not want you to live a life full of regrets. He lived his life and with all of us he will be remembered even when time has forgotten."

Darkwing nodded in agreement. He vowed that he would never have another sidekick. In fact…maybe it was time to hang up the cape.

Scrooge saw the look of defeat and immediately whacked him on the head with his cane!

DW yelped and rubbed his head where a lump was forming. "What was that for?!?!"

Scrooge let out a growl. "That was for thinking that giving up was an option! You quit protecting others and you will dishonor him and his memory!"

DW looked at the old duck ashamed for even thinking that. "Yes sir."

Scrooge nodded. He then sighed. "His will stated that he wanted to be cremated and scattered in the wind."

DW nodded. "I remember. He told me that."

Scrooge looked at him. "Dare I ask how THAT came up?"

He winced and shook his head. "Not really."

He shrank under the older duck's piercing gaze.

"Darkwing Duck, when he told me about you I was worried that you would just use him for his talents and generosity but he spoke highly of you and of what you were doing. He saw you as an older brother and Gosalyn his niece."

Darkwing paled. "You know who I am?"

Scrooge nodded. "Yes, Drake Mallard. He begged me to keep it a secret and I have and will continue to do so until I take my last dying breath."

DW breathed a sigh of relief.

"A few days ago he called me with a request. Darkwing, I think he knew beforehand that he was going to die. He asked me if anything should happen to him to take care of you and your daughter."

Drake held the scarf close and shut his eyes. "He didn't have to do that," he whispered.

"I will of course honor that request. Gosalyn has a sizable college fund waiting for her when she turns eighteen and goes to the one of her choosing. I will hire you as the head executive in the building I will build in St Canard and have you work there."

Drake stared at him in shock!!!

"I..I can't accept…"

Scrooge glared at him. "You can…and you will. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Darkwing nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Scrooge nodded satisfied. "Now…go be with your daughter."

DW looked at him. "Are you going to be ok?"

The old duck nodded. "Yes laddie. I will be eventually."

DW nodded and left.

Scrooge sighed as he turned to his desk to realize that the scarf now lay on it. He gently picked it up and held it as he sank in his chair and cried.

Darkwing glanced over at the sidecar several times as he drove home on his motorcycle. He could almost picture Launchpad sitting there ready and willing to go get the villains. At one time he had to pull over as his vision blurred. He bowed his head and cried.

Two very different ducks from two very different lifestyles had come together due to the love of someone close to them. Launchpad McQuack.

(Please Reveiw!!)


End file.
